


[podfic] Rittevon Shoes

by reena_jenkins



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce, Trickster Series - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Shoes, Slice of Life, originally posted in 2012, pre-Trickster's Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: ...a pre-series look at the socio-political scene on the Copper Isles, as seen through the window of a shoe shop...





	[podfic] Rittevon Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rittevon Shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75631) by Anonymous. 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Pre-Canon, pre-Trickster's Choice, Shoes, POV Female Character, Slice of Life, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II

 **Length:**  00:04:17  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/\(Tortall\)%20_Rittevon%20Shoes_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
